wedding_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
Etiquette For Wedding Invitation - Writing Thank You Notes
Where did the time go? One minute you are addressing wedding invitations and the next you are writing thank you notes. Don't fret. With a few wedding etiquette tips for thank you notes, you will be done in snap! It is difficult to keep things organized with bridal showers, parties and gifts arriving prior to the wedding. It is easy to get overwhelmed. The first thing to do is to keep a small notebook handy. This way you can quickly write down when a gift arrives, what it is and who it is from. At a party or bridal shower, your hostess usually has somebody keep a record of this for you. However, you should still keep a notepad on a desk or table in your home so you can keep track of the gifts that come to your house. With appointments, fittings, choosing the cake, and picking flowers, it is easy to forget details. This is why it is important to write these details down. So when thank-you notes should be sent out? There are different time frames according to wedding etiquette. If a gift is delivered to your home, try to send the note out within a few days. If you receive a gift at a bridal shower, you should mail the thank you notes in ten days. When you receive a gift at the wedding or reception, two weeks after you return home from the honeymoon is the proper time to begin sending out thank you notes. Most people will understand if a thank you note arrives in four weeks because they understand that getting settled after the honeymoon and setting up your new home takes time and you may be busy. Remember to send a thank you note to the hostesses of your pre-wedding parties. Additional wedding etiquette suggests that you write every note by hand in blue or black ink. It is a good idea to mention the specific gift in the note and maybe even write how you are going to use it. A wonderful touch is to add an additional thank you to those who traveled far to attend your wedding and send a "wish you had been able to attend" to those who couldn't make it to your wedding. Don't forget that if the same individual gave you a gift at your shower, at your wedding reception or at your house, send a thank you note for each. It also shows proper etiquette if you mention "you" more than "I" in the thank you note. The focus of the thank you note is the giver so "you" should be used the most. It may also be a good idea to send along your new address as well. Work on thank you notes as you receive gifts and try your best to remain organized. This way you will not be rushing to send out thank you notes six weeks after the wedding. Even if you do end up this way, still send the thank you notes out. "Better late than never" is true when it comes to thank you notes. Find out more tips and advice on proper etiquette for giving cash or check at wedding and learn from the pros on wedding seating plan etiquette when you visit http://www.marrycustoms.com , the top resource portal on wedding invitation etiquette tips and advice.